It is previously known to provide a roller ski with wheel brakes. The construction is normally such that the wheel provided with a brake cannot rotate backwards. This simulates skiing on snow to a certain extent, but not entirely.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a roller ski that more completely resembles skiing on snow, in a simple and reliable manner.